Portobello Road
by Cyther
Summary: "Enjoying the market?" he asked. She almost wanted the question to sound like an accusation [...] But it didn't. It was the perfect intonation as to sound like an attempt to start a brief, mindless conversation between two old school mates that never really had anything in common except classes.
1. Part 1

PART I- _Portobello Road_

Hermione stepped out in the cold burying her nose into her scarf. The scarf Ron thought that, in combination with her hair, made her look like a mushroom. She relished in the protection it gave her almost in spite of what Ron thought.

The street was too crowded by muggles to Apparate. She walked looking around, trying to find the perfect spot to hide away and disappear.

As she did so and her eyes scanning the surrounding area she noticed, for just a moment, a head of hair so blond it was almost white.

She lost sight of it as soon as she saw it but her head was already making assumptions as to what reasons can a Malfoy justify their presence among Muggles in the busy streets of Portobello Road on a market day.

She kept scanning the crowd, now for a face she had seen before, or just a set of blond almost white hair.

"Hermione Granger," said a voice.

She turned abruptly towards the source and her mouth almost opened in surprise.

"Draco Malfoy," she answered after a moment, managing to get her voice to produce the sounds.

"Enjoying the market?" he asked. She almost wanted the question to sound like and accusation or even an insinuation that she should not even be there. But it didn't. It was the perfect intonation as to sound like a tentative to start a brief, mindless conversation between two old school mates that never really had anything in common except classes.

"I was actually looking for an Apparition spot," she said.

"There is one just after the intersection; you'll see it as soon as you get there."

"Oh," she said surprised, the awkwardness of the situation painfully showing on her face. "Thanks. You're enjoying the market?"

"Sure," he said lightly.

"Alright then," she said starting to retreat.

"Nice to see you, Granger," he said with a small smile, turning away and moving on. She thought how it almost sounded sincere.

* * *

"Guess who I saw at the Market?" she said entering the kitchen of the Burrow and taking off her cloak at the door.

"Who?" said Ron nearing her with a smile and planting a chocolaty kiss on her lips.

"Draco Malfoy," she said smiling up to him. She stole a cupcake from the platter he had in his hands. "You mean at the Muggle Market?"

"Mhm," she nodded, liking icing off her lips.

"What's Malfoy doing at a Muggle Market?" said Harry the kitchen to grab mince pies and the rest of the plates.

"Christmas shopping," laughed Hermione anticipating him to the plates.

They laughed and went to the Dining Room table where Hermione made her rounds, greeting everybody. The matter was forgotten by everyone but her. She kept thinking how unnaturally cordial he had been. As if no part of him had ever thought of her as beneath him and dirty. As if nothing ugly and bad between them had ever happened. As if prejudice had never touched his family or him.

She wondered if in a parallel universe where that was the case, would the Malfoys still have chosen Lord Voldemort's side? Or would they have ran and hid somewhere far until someone had prevailed over the other? Or would they have chosen Dumbledore's side?

Throughout the Christmas Eve Dinner, she still thought about Draco Malfoy, and his peculiar presence at Portobello Market.

* * *

Hermione entered the elevator holding up her briefcase to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible as to let other people in.

She absentmindedly looked at the people who were standing next to her and behind her turning as quickly as possible to stare ahead. She froze and looked over her shoulders again.

Draco was giving her an amused look. "Hello, Granger."

"Hello," she said. "Never seen you around here before."

"I am starting today."

"Oh," she said politely, returning her gaze straight ahead. "May I ask in what department?"

"Mysteries, you?"

"Law Enforcement."

"Of course," he said as if it should've been obvious.

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Nothing," he smiled.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop that sent Hermione flying away from the doors.

"Ow!"

The elevator doors opened and most of the passengers got off.

"I'm sorry," she hurried to say, regaining her balance and turning to face him. "I'm so so sorry, did I elbow you?"

"Yes," he said in a pained voice. "And managed to suffocate me with your hair, too."

"I'm sorry for the elbow."

"Not the hair?"

"No," she said defiantly turning away from him with her nose held high. The door closed and Hermione realized the next stop was hers.

He stepped beside her. "It was nice to see you, Granger."

She gave him a small but sincere smile. "Good luck for today."

Hermione stepped out on the Second Level, turning again for a brief moment to look at him as he kept descending and wondered how long the politeness would continue.

* * *

The fake windows of her office let in a dim gray light and drops of rain slowly rolled down the glass.

She wondered how Malfoy's first day went.

* * *

Saturday was her favourite day. She liked to sit on the window still and look down at the crowded street on the busiest day of the week. Now, on the day before New Year's Eve, the street was almost impossible navigate.

She wanted to go to the Burrow, she hadn't seen Ron in a few days. She now wished she was connected to the floo. Bracing herself she stepped out of her warm quiet home and followed the crowd to the point that Malfoy had indicated to her.

She powered through the crowd bumping and sometimes pushing her way through. When she got to the intersection she let out a breath and got hold of her wand into her pocket.

As she was about to concentrate on her destination, she felt the crack of Apparition behind her and turned around her wand pointing at the throat of the wizard.

"Malfoy," she breathed.

"Hello Granger," he said. "You still can't help yourself but point a wand at me, huh?"

He covered her hand with his and lowered it. "Don't want muggles seeing you with a stick in your hand?"

She recollected and nodded hiding the wand.

"Came at the Market again?"

"I live here, Granger. And what about you?"

"I live here too," she answered almost embarrassed.

"I see."

There was a moment of pause where she looked at him while he studied the crowd over her head.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione hesitated. "I apologise, you were going somewhere."

He moved out of her way.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

He stopped and turned as she was drawing her wand again.

"Sure," he said, smiling a little. "At the Bakery?"

"Sure," she said. "At seven?"

"I'll see you there."

She nodded once and Disapparated.

* * *

She saw him sitting at one of the tables outside the bakery, two cups in front of him.

What was she doing?

She was in a relationship. With Ron. Who she loved.

What was she doing?

"It's only tea," she said to herself.

* * *

"Hello Granger," he said lightheartedly seeing her approaching.

"Hello," she answered. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Just enough to get the drinks."

She sat down near him and he handed her one of the cups. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She stopped just before her lips touched the cup. "Is there anything else other than tea in this?"

"It's actually a coffee," he smirked. "But no, I wouldn't poison the only Witch I know of in Portobello Road. I'd be the first and only suspect."

She laughed and took a sip.

"I hate stating the obvious," she said looking at him. "But you've changed."

He let out a curt laugh. "I believe that's acknowledging the elephant in the room, Granger."

"I'm glad you have," she said.

He looked at her but said nothing for a moment. "You want to know why I asked you out."

"Don't use Legilimency on me, Malfoy," she warned. "But yes, I do want to know why."

"I fancied a catch-up."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why did you accept, Granger?"

She took a sip from her cup, gauging the question. The truth was, she didn't know.

"Fancied a catch-up."

He smirked. "Let's take a walk," he stood up. "They'll be closing soon."

Hermione and followed him away from the bakery, and the shops, into the residential streets.

"How come, if you live here you don't know where to Apparate from?"

"I moved here a couple of months ago, and used only Muggle transportation so far."

"Why did you move to London?"

"The Ministry bought the Manor at the end of the war," he give her a side glance. "As I'm sure you know as you've been the one responsible for the transaction."

She nodded. "The Auror training takes place there now."

"So my family had to find another home. I lived with my parents for a couple of years, then…" he hesitated. "Then got bored and got a job."

Hermione looked at him. He didn't get bored. His father died.

"I see," she said.

"How come Weasley doesn't live with you?"

The question seemed to drop out of the sky. "Ehrm, I wanted to live alone for a while."

"Are you not afraid of the loneliness?"

"Are you?"

"I am not new to being alone, Granger, you are."

"And how do you know so much about me?" Her tone was defensive and she moved away a little, looking at him, but still walking.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said. "Shouldn't have assumed."

She took a sip of her coffee. "It's alright," she whispered. "I wanted to live alone," she insisted.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can," she said. "I won't tell you, but you can."

He laughed. "Fair enough."

"Why the Department of Mysteries?"

"I have a propensity for the Dark Arts, didn't you know?"

She still waited.

"It was the only job I could get, Granger."

"But, you took the N.E.W.T.s and I doubt your grades are below Exceeding Expectations."

"It was the only job that _I_ could get."  
"Oh," she said realizing what he meant.

"It's not easy being a fallen from grace Death Eater."

She looked up at him and realized it was meant to sound like a joke by the small smile that was curving his lips, but she did not laugh.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, don't you have anything else to do on New Year's Eve except walking aimlessly with me around Notting Hill?"

"I could ask you the same question. So what are you doing here, Granger?"  
"I have no idea," she confessed.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Neither do I."

She forgot what they talked about next. But they stopped on a bench on the path along the Thames. She asked about the prophecies in the Department of Mysteries at some point. "How did they recuperate them?"

"Don't know," shrugged Draco. "But once a prophecy is made it cannot be undone by destroying the physical form."

"Have you seen names you recognize."

"Yes." When he did not elaborate and she did not insist.

They heard them all at once. The fireworks went off like hundreds of bombs dropped on the city.

"It's Midnight," Hermione said surprised.

"Happy New Year, Granger."

She smiled at him. "Happy New Year, Malfoy."

They locked eyes for a second, and Hermione's smile faded. Draco's eyes darkened and she knew that she was not going to turn her head away.

He kissed her for a second, until he felt her lips return the pressure. And when they did, he pulled away.

"I have to go," she said and not waiting for a reply, she Apparated on Portobello Road.

* * *

Hermione did not see him after New Year's. Not at the Ministry, not by their Apparation spot, nowhere.

She told herself as she hugged or kissed Ron, that not seeing Draco Malfoy was for the best. The more time passed, the better the chance she would forget about it and successfully pretend like it never happened.

* * *

An owl knocked on her window, one Saturday at the end of summer. She did not recognize it. It was a beautiful tawny owl with almost golden feathers. She opened the window and gave it a piece of her biscuit taking the letter. Satisfied, the bird flew off.

The envelope had only her name on it.

 _Care to join me for a cup of tea? I'll be at the bakery tomorrow at 4. If you don't come, I'll understand. But I'll be waiting._

She threw the letter into the trash bin.

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the table looking at him, waiting for him to notice.

"Granger," he said standing up. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I don't know why I'm here."

"I'm glad you are," he said and motioned for her to sit down.

She did not say a word. When she finally looked up at him, she saw his eyes almost pleading.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

Her tone was harsh and he looked away for a second.

"I wanted to apologise. I…-

"Let's just forget about it," she interjected, and he paused, trying to read her expression.

"Ok, let's forget about it."

"Actually," he said after a moment's pause. "I tried to forget about it, but I obviously couldn't."

She let out a small breath and shut her eyes tight.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

Hermione opened her eyes and focused on him. "Why did _you_ kiss me?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Let's not avoid the obvious, Granger. I did not ask you out just because I didn't know what to do with my time."

"I am in a relationship."

"I know," he said. "But if that had mattered, you wouldn't have accepted the date in the first place."  
"It was not a date."

"Don't avoid the obvious, Granger."

She looked away.

"Take a walk with me," he said, standing up.

She did not protest and followed him along Portobello Road, he was a couple of steps ahead of her.

He stopped in front of a tea house and she saw him sneakily take out his wand. No muggle seemed to notice the shifting block of houses. When it had shown itself to them, he moved to the door.

"Would you like to come in?"

Without a word, she passed through the door and stopped in the entryway. Draco closed the door behind her, and she could almost feel his breath on the nape of her neck.

"Second door on the right."

The lounge was relatively bare, with a corner sofa, a coffee table and bookshelves on the opposite wall.

Draco was still standing behind her.

"Granger," he said quietly. She turned. He was closer than she imagined him to be. "I'm going to kiss you now."

He neared her and when she did not pull away, he smiled.

At first it was the softest of touches, then, he placed his hands on either side of her cheeks and parted her lips with his, pulling her to him. There was no hesitation in her, she equaled every stroke and movement.

Draco pulled away and looked at her in the eyes, shifting his hands so that they now rested on her neck.

"How am I to forget this, Granger?" He whispered and placing a hand on her back he pushed her back to lie on the sofa and covered her with his body.

She had not uttered a word since the cafe. He looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Granger, don't cry, no, please, don't cry." Draco shifted his weight to lie next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm afraid."

"Granger," he said quietly, turning her head towards him. "Please let go."

This time, she kissed him. His arms circled her, pulling her body to him and he relished in her warmth.

* * *

It was dark when she woke up. Draco had his arm sprawled on her belly and his nose buried in her hair.

"Hello, Granger," he murmured.

She said nothing.

"What is it?"

She shook her head.

"Granger, speak."

"I should go," she said standing up. She retrieved her wand and her clothes, and stopped at the front door.

He emerged from the lounge, a throw wrapped around himself.

"Goodbye Draco," she said cracking the door open.

"I will be waiting, Granger." He knew she heard him.


	2. Part 2

_PART 2- Cheater_

Hermione had a strong desire to obliviate herself. Everyday when she woke up, she wanted to obliviate herself.

There was the honest and noble part of her that was screaming in her head day by day, reminding her of what a horrible person she was and how she should run and hide from shame.

 _You should tell Ron,_ it said.

But there was no way she was going to tell him. He looked at her with such tenderness and love. She was not going to destroy that in him.

She saw Draco almost daily now. Either in the elevator at the Ministry or just passing from one end to the other of the street, Market or not.

It was as if he was taunting her. She hated him. But she hated herself more. Every time she saw him images of him appeared in front of her.

How he carefully undressed her and kissed her skin. How he had whispered her name in between her cries. He had held her until she had fallen asleep and had not left. She was the one that left.

 _But what does it matter,_ the voice said. _He is not Ron._

No, he wasn't. Nowhere near.

* * *

"How long are you going to ignore me?"

Her head snapped from the board full of food in her hands. Ron was standing by the kitchen doors his arms crossed to his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I can see you, you're distant."

"I'm not, Ronald, stop talking nonsense."

"Mione, please."

She ignored him, concentrating instead on levitating said plate to the dining room where Ginny and Harry were waiting.

They decided to surprise her for her birthday. Although pleased, she wished she could've spent the day alone. Twentyfive was not a year she ever looked forward to.

Ron planted himself in her way when she tried to pass through.

"Hermione," he said. "Please, please tell me,"

"Ron," she started.

"Not right now," he continued. "I know you won't tell me now, but whenever you feel like, you know, talk and tell me what's been bothering you recently, I'll listen."

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment. "Ron, nothing's been bothering me," she said. "I guess it's just getting older and stuff."

He nodded. When she smiled he took her in his arms. She placed a hand on his back a pressed lightly. Ron held her for a moment before letting go.

* * *

Eleven came and passed when they all left.

Hermione whipped her wand and the dishes, glasses and the leftovers took care of themselves. She then sat down on the window still and looked down on the road.

Portobello Road at night was far less interesting than it was during the day.

She decided to take a walk.

The september chill had chased away the suffocating heat of August and she enjoyed the cold breeze on her face.

Hermione did not pay attention to where she was going. She just walked, trying to not think of anything in particular but about everything at the same time.

She lifted her eyes from her shoes stepping on the pavement and saw the tea house. She was standing right in front of Draco's did not notice the houses shifting to make room for another.

She saw the door open.

He walked up to her, and it took her a second to meet his eyes and finally focus on him.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

She said nothing and he circled her with his arm. Hermione breathed and gripped his shirt burying her face into his chest.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she was alone in bed. It took her a moment to remember that she was in Draco's bed.

She got dressed and went down stairs. Draco was sitting on the sofa, his eyes lost into the void.

"Draco," she murmured to get his attention. His head snapped in her direction and his eyes softened.

"Good Morning," he said patting the sofa near him, beckoning her to join him.

She did, sitting down, not touching him.

"Are you still going to pretend like you don't know what you're doing here?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "I think I have a very clear idea of what I'm doing here."

"And what's that?"

"I wanted to run away."

Draco rested his elbows on his legs and placed his head into his palms breathing deeply.

"What? You think differently?"

He looked at her. "I think you're unhappy, Granger."

"And you think you give me happiness."  
"Yes," he said easily.

He huffed, and stood up. "No, you are one of the main reasons why I'm unhappy, Draco. You and what I did with you."  
"Granger," he said patiently. "You came back."  
She had nothing to say to that. Why did she come back?

"I can imagine what goes on in your head," he stood up as well and slowly approached her. "You're cheating on your boyfriend."

Hermione kept her gaze fixed on him retreating a little while he kept invading her space. "Don't," she warned.

"Not once, but twice now."

Her back hit the bookshelves and he blocked her against them by resting his palms on both sides of her.

"And there will be a third time, because you can't help it."

"Stop."

"Because the truth is," he said, now nearing his face to hers. "You want this."

She did not intend to strike him. Her hand moved on its own. But the smack seemed to intensify whatever tension Draco had created with his little speech.

He looked at her in disbelief. And Hermione raised her eyebrows waiting for his reaction.

A car crash. That was what happened. Their bodies and their mouths mashed with the violence and the turmoil of a car crash.

* * *

Hermione had one thing on her mind for the next couple of days. She had returned home, cried and fallen asleep. And thought of what Draco had said. She was unhappy. She was slowly but surely becoming morose. Part of it was Ron, part of it was Draco, but most of it was herself.

Although she could imagine having a family with Ron and live a quiet unperturbed life, she had felt with Draco something else. Something exciting, that sent shock waves to her very core. He ravished her body and her soul, and instead of wanting to escape it, Hermione wanted more. She wanted more of him.

"Hermione!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and shook away from her thought. Ginny was standing behind her.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Hermione cleared her throat and turned her chair towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you," she said shrugging. "And it's lunchtime."

Hermione caught up. "Want to go for lunch?"

"You read my mind," said Ginny, with a mischievous smile.

Hermione played with her pasta for awhile sometime muttering a "Really?" and a "Mhm" while Ginny spoke. She wasn't listening.

"... then he asked me what kind of ring you would like."

That got Hermione's attention. "What?"

"I know," Ginny said. interpreting Hermione's interjection as disbelief. "Ron's going to propose!"

Ginny almost squealed from happiness. She of course didn't but Hermione saw that she would've.

Hermione did not have to pretend that the expression on her face was shock. She felt it.

* * *

She waited Draco by the apparation spot on Portobello Road. When he saw her he embraced her without a word. He led her home, took off her cloak and clothes, and kissed every inch of her body. Then, he laid her in between his sheets and sat down on the floor by her pillow, one hand absentmindedly playing with her hair.

She had her eyes closed and her breathing was even. When she opened her eyes, she started to silently cry.

"He's going to ask me to marry him."

Draco's fingers froze between her locks. He rested his chin on the mattress still looking at her.

"Aren't you happy?"

"No," she whispered. Her breathing was becoming irregular. "I should be, but everytime I look at him, I see you, and…"

"And what?"

"I'm afraid, Draco," she whimpered.

He hushed her and placed a calming hand on her stomach. "Hermione," he started. "One thing that I came to learn the hard way is that, doing what the people around you want you to do or, even, expect you to do is not always what's best for yourself."

Her gaze fixed on him as he spoke. "You can't live your life selflessly all the time. At the end of the day, your life and your choices are yours only."

When she said nothing, Draco stood up. "Let's go eat something."

He left her his dressing gown and told her to come downstairs when she was wanted. He had food ready when she did join him. A plate of steaming scrambled eggs on toast was waiting for her.

"Sorry, scrambled eggs are the only the only thing I can make."

"I like scrambled eggs."

She sat down at the breakfast bar and he ate leaning on the counter opposite her.

"Listen, Granger," he started after a moment of silence. "I don't really know how to say it."

She chewed and waited.

"Even if it's just an affair, I'd rather not end it yet."

She almost smiled. Instead she kept on chewing. When she was done, she spoke. "I think, right now, the only relationship I'm unsure whether it will continue or not is the one with Ron."

"Has he noticed anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you, since the first time."

"Yes," she answered.

"What?"  
"He asked why I was distant."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "Why?"

He smiled, almost embarrassed. "I left a hickey on your back."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"It was by mistake."

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, would you?"

He pretended to think about it. "No, I wouldn't believe me either."

She let out a short laugh.

They went back to bed after that. Hermione fell asleep with his breath gently tickling the nape of her neck and their naked bodies, perfectly fitted against each other.


	3. Part 3

_PART 3- Acceptance and Defeat_

"I cheated on you."

Hermione's voice was a whisper. She was not sure he had heard it. She did not look at him. She just sat on the sofa, her fingers crossed gripping tightly, almost praying for a moment that had just began to end. He was sitting right beside her and shifted away when he heard what he had spoken.

"What?"

Hermione closed her eyes and waited.

"You cheated on me?"

Ron was talking in whispers. He could not believe it. He just couldn't. His mind could not grasp the meaning of the words she had spoken.

"Hermione, Hermione, please, please tell me it's not true, please."

She said nothing.

Ron started panting. Hermione moved to touch him but he retreated from her hand, as if it disgusted him. He stood up and she braced herself.

"Who is he?"

She looked up to him, meeting his eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Hermione, it does."

She did not say a word.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me, fine. But tell me something- do you love him?"

Hermione looked away. "No."

"So you cheated on me because you felt like it, not because you fell in love with someone else, but because you felt like it." He huffed in disbelief. "Great."

"Ron," she started.

He held up a hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"When?"

"It started in August."

"So it was more than once?"

She did not want to sit through this, but she was going to stay and answer his questions, hear his insults and feel his rage.

"Why, Hermione, why?"

Hermione said nothing. Ron left and she stayed there until outside became dark. She laid down at that point, in the darkness. No tears wet her eyes. Her breathing was steady and her mind was void.

She did not want to see anyone. Not Ginny, not Harry, and especially not Draco, even if something told her that his presence would ease the pain.

* * *

Harry came to visit her the next day.

"What happened?"

"I think you know what happened, Harry."

"No, tell me."

So she did, not mentioning Draco's name once.

"Please tell me why."

She looked at Harry. "Because I am unhappy, because I don't want to be with Ron."

"And this is the way you chose to go about the situation? Listen, Hermione, I don't know what it's like between you and Ron, but I do know that nothing will be the same after this."

"I know Harry," she said. "I don't want it to be the same."

He looked at her for a long moment, almost waiting for her to say something else and refute all she had done and said. But she didn't. She said nothing.

* * *

Draco came to visit her three days later.

"You told him?"

She nodded.

He hugged her tentatively, waiting for her to push away. But she didn't.

He held her close for a long time, sometimes leaving small kisses on her hair and neck. She did not seem to notice any of them.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

"No," she answered quietly. "I want to stay in this house forever, and watch the market on Saturdays, and read, and forget everything."

"Never imagined you as the type that runs away, Granger."

"And you've imagined me as the betraying type?"

"Fair point."

She stayed silence for a moment before saying, "I don't think I'll ever see them again."

"Who?"

"Harry, Ginny, the Weasleys."

"Do you want to see them?"

"Not right now," she let out a breath. "They have been a big part of my life since I was eleven. I will miss them at some point."

Draco left a soft kiss on her neck. "Granger, you have family that are not in the Wizarding world."  
"I know," she said.

"No, you don't. You feel like your whole life just became void and pointless. Which is not true at all."

She sat up from his embrace and turned to look at him.

"How is it that you've become so wise, Draco?"

Her tone had a hint of humour that she did not expect it to have.

"I have made a lot of mistakes, Granger. You, on the other hand, have always done the right thing."

"I don't see your point," she said, confused.

"My life has been made miserable because of the mistakes I had made. And I'd rather have a happy life, you know."

* * *

Hermione did not feel as time passed. Before she noticed one month went by, with no contact from anyone. Draco visited her once.

He gave her the same attentions as he always seemed to give her, and she melted under his palms and lips and rested into his arms.

"I am going out with someone on Saturday."

It took her by surprise. She did not feel any possessiveness towards him, not did she have feelings for him, but it was the possibility of him touching and kissing someone as he touched and kissed her that made her stomach drop and took away any ability to pronounce coherent phrases.

"Ok," she said simply.

"I can see you don't like the idea."

"No," she answered, clearing her throat and trying to put order into her mind. "I don't really have anything against it, it just took me by surprise. You haven't ever told me about these kind of things."  
"I don't believe you."

"There is nothing not to believe, Draco," she said sitting up. "I just don't understand why you told me."

"Because this will not be continuing, Granger."

"I know," she said easily. No, she didn't know. She had not even thought about it. Ever. Too busy with her own life, she never thought that at some point it would have to stop.

* * *

The city was void but the buzzing of the celebrations could be felt all around. Hermione walked slowly around Notting Hill and around Chelsea and to the river.

It was a feeling she never experienced, the happiness she found in being alone. It was liberating to love being alone. She took a deep breath. It hurt to have lost the people the loved most. But she now realized that she wouldn't have changed a thing.

"Happy New Year," she said to herself leaning against the balustrade along the river. She took a deep breath and the fireworks went off all around her.

"Happy New Year," she turned around.

"Draco," she exhaled. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled a little and joined her by the balustrade resting his elbows on it.

"It didn't work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He huffed. "Are you?"

"I am, Draco. Having someone you love is wonderful."

"It might have its perks," he whispered.

"Can I ask why it did not work out?"

"My mind was too full, already."

She looked away.

"This affair, Hermione, has affected us both more that either of us could imagine."

"It certainly has," she whispered looking at the dark water.

He placed a hand on her back and pulled her to him, tightening his hold as when little sobs began to shake her body.

"I'm not leaving again," he promised.

* * *

This is all folks,

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, and please leave a review while you're here,

Cyther


End file.
